Lovebug
by obscurci la lumiere
Summary: AU: Ron is with Lavender, to the dismay of Hermione. One day she decides to give up on even trying to talk to him anymore. Hr/R. And Harry and Ginny? What about them? This year is where everyone's heart breaks. Tears will be shed. Couples will split. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

As Hermoine Granger stepped into the Gryffindor common room she let out a sigh and dropped her stack of books on the nearest seat. She plopped down next to them and started writing in one of them. It was disguised as _Potions for the Prepared Person _but was really a diary. She heard two all familiar voices. She closed the book and put her pen in her bag.

"Ron I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Hermoine's best friend Harry Potter said

"I didn't on purpose." Ron Weasley, Hermoine's best friend as well said

Hermoine had been crushing on Ron since second year. The year Ron _finally_ was nicer to her. She had felt something for him the moment she saw him in the trolly on the way to Hogwarts in their first year. Whether it was bad or good in the first year, she didn't know. But of course the good feelings came in second year. While Harry was off being heroic and slaying monsters, she and Ron were left to talk and get to know each other better. They had chatted and she knew him to be the funny, quirky, brave-in-his-own-way Ron. Hermoine sighed when she looked at her pictures back at home of her and Ron... and Harry. It wasn't that she disliked Harry but she just loved Ron. She loved his sexy toned arms, his fiery red hair, his humor. She just loved looking at pictures of Ron's arm slung over her shoulder in a friendly way but Hermoine liked to think there was something else.

It was already sixth year and she couldn't tell him her feelings.

Hermoine couldn't tell him in Hogsmeade or in the Wizard Wonderland theme park the three visited last year. She couldn't tell him even in the summer when she spent time at the Weasley home. She just didn't know what to say. How to say it. When to say it. She knew bloody well she couldn't go up to him and say: 'Hey Ron did I ever mention I loved you? No? Well I'm doing it now. Just wanted to fill you in. Cheerio!'. She wanted it to be special. But more importantly she wanted it to be sweet.

And she didn't even know if he felt the same way about her.

Ron had dated Olivia Bluford, Ramilda Vain, Joyce Nickerson, and Janice-Marie Thomas. And let's not forget his current relationship with _Lavender Brown_. The girl was absolutely crazy. She showered him with love and snogged him all the time. She left little letters and chocolates for Ron. Sometimes even something more meaningful like a pair of gloves she made. But sometimes she got a little out of hand. Like when she put a lock of her hair in a card to Ron for Valentine's day. She also happened to send him her thong and a note that said: _Find me and you'll get a surprise ;)_. Of course Ron bragged to every boy in Gryffindor that he had slept with her in a week flat after they started dating.

"What did he do now Harry?" Hermoine asked shutting her book.

"He filled the girl's bathroom with green sludge. And when you try to wash your hands there's sludge comming out of the faucet." Harry said

"Honestly Ron you come up with the craziest things." Hermoine says and smirked

Ron let out a chuckle and sat.

Hermoine Granger was attractive from the first time he met her. On the train to Hogwarts, Ron couldn't help but admire her determined look, her almost always present smirk, and her eyes. Those wonderful brown eyes. Ron could stare into them for ages and not get bored. She seemed to be on his mind all the time. While he was trying out for the beater in quittich Hermoine was the one in the stands. Sitting and watching him. He wanted her so bad. But he couldn't stand seeing her with anyone else.

When she was with Viktor Ron almost snapped. He made it pretty obvious he was peeved. And when he recently saw her going to Slughorn's party with _McCormick_ Ron was disgusted.

He should be the one trying to impress Hermoine. Not him. Ron knew he shouldn't be too worked up. If her Hermoine felt the same way as him, then she should be the one who is livid. He had slept with five girls in his life. More, but he didn't brag about the others he slept with. They were just mere conquests. But he was definitely not a virgin, and she... might still be? Ron didn't know but the idea of Hermoine being with someone else but him bugged him to no end.

"What can I say? I'm bloody brilliant." Ron said

"Of course you are." Hermoine said and got up

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"Bed. We have a test tomorrow you know." Hermoine said and left

Ron sat there and looked randomly at the paintings around him. He was trying to avoid the stare. The one Harry always gave him when he acted weird around Hermoine.

"Why don't you tell her?" Harry said

"You already know why. I dunno if she likes me." Ron said

"She _does_ like you though." Harry said

"Not going to believe it until she says it mate." Ron said

Harry got up and said good night but Ron didn't hear it. He was thinking now. About Hermoine. He wanted her so bad to be with him but he couldn't. He couldn't just go up to Hermoine and say 'Hey Hermoine I've liked you since I've met you so you want to go out with me?'. It was weird. They had been friends forever. And he didn't know if she liked him. The night Lavender snogged him in front of everyone they ran into Harry and Hermoine sitting in a back room. Harry's arm was around Hermoine's and she had tears on her face. Ron didn't know if she was crying over him or if Harry was making a move on her. But Ron just sighed and went on with life.

Ron got up and noticed Hermoine's book on the couch. He picked it up and smirked. She would read a book about school outside of class. He opened the book and it had password written on the first page. Ron didn't know what to do but suddenly the book became dark and his hands started to grow purple. He couldn't feel them and he got scared.

"HERMOINE. WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BOOK?" Ron yelled and his eyes grew with panic.

* * *

Hermoine shot up out of bed. She heard her name and Ron's voice. She ran up the stairs to see him on the floor with his hands growing dark. It was a charm she had put. It wouldn't kill anyone. It would numb them for a bit. Maybe an hour, then the color would fade and the feeling would come back. She didn't want anyone snooping so she put the spell on the book.

Hermoine dropped down next to him and quickly pulled out her wanted and muttered a countercharm. The darkening receded and Ron sat up.

"What the bloody hell did you do to that book." Ron asked making a point to get mad at her for that.

"Are your arms all right? Your legs?" Hermoine asked him

"Yes yes of course no tell me-" Ron said

"Your face? Your eyes, nose. You can see and smell perfect?" Hermoine asked again

She also had happened to have put a spell that might damage some of the senses. Forever, possibly if not treated immeadiatly.

"And your lips? Can you taste?" Hermoine asked again

"I don't know if I-" Ron started

"You have to be able to taste something in the next minute or else you might lose your taste sense forever. It was apart of the spell. If the defect is not treated in the next 5-10 minutes the defect will become permenant." Hermoine said quickly

"It's been about eight and a half minutes... I can't feel my lips." Ron said

Ron touched his lips quickly, feeling them grow heavier, and the tastes in his mouth from dinner were fading.

"We have to do something or else-" Ron said

Hermoine quickly put her hands around his neck and connected their lips. She had brushed her teeth minutes ago and peppermint toothpaste was still present. She melted into the kiss wondering if Ron was alright, if his taste buds were still working now. Hermoine also remembered that she had her cinnamon-apple lip gloss on. She and Nancy Regale were going to take a picture together and send it to her parents, of course that was the only reason she had it on. Then Hermoine remembered her mother had given her the lip gloss. A full 24 set, only found in London. Swept away in her thoughts Hermoine realised Ron had finally reacted. He was sitting up and his arms were around her waist. Hermoine's hands still were around Ron's neck. She was enjoying this. She was finally able to kiss Ron. Even if it was to save his life.

Ron was doing it. He was finally kissing her. After the years of waiting. But then he wondered about Lavender, what about her? But then Ron's lips felt less heavy. His taste came back. And he tasted...

Apple cinammon. On Hermoine's lips. How did she do that?

Before he could keep savoring the kiss, Hermoine gently pulled back.

"Can you still taste?" Hermoine asked getting up

Ron got up as well and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Thanks." Ron said. He then realised Hermoine was standing there in black short shorts and a red spaghetti strap tank top. He hasn't ever seen her so... exposed. He took in her creamy white skin, her soft curls that descended on her back. She was beautiful.

"I better..." Hermoine said and left

Ron slapped his forehead. He had a date with Lavender today. More realistically, a snogging session.

Ron sat back down and in a few minutes Lavender came down. She wore a similar outift to Hermoine's. Small black short shorts, and a skimpier purple tank.

"Ron Ron. Let's have fun, right?" Lavender said and started to snog him.

She didn't taste anything like Hermoine. She didn't have a lip flavor, just her soft plain lips. Ron sat there and decided, nothing he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron came into potions class with Harry, dropping his bag next to Lavender's. Lavender let out a giddy giggle and Harry stood next to Hermoine. As they listened to Proffesor Slughorn go on and on about some potion or another, Ron and Lavender had moved to the back, out of Slughorn's view.

"I'm bored Ron Ron." Lavender said whispering to Ron

Ron looked down at her pleading eyes and when she snogged him he just put his hands on her waist and snogged her right back. Who was Hermoine really to him? Sure he liked her. He didn't love her though. And besides. The night before was to save him.

Ron and Lavender snogged and snogged until Ron heard Hermoine's voice ring out in the classroom.

"This is a love potion. One of the most powerful potions invented it smells differently to every person. For example I smell freshly cut grass...and peppermint toothpaste...and fresh parchment." Hermoine said, she became intoxicated by the potion but snapped out of it walked back next to Harry.

"Well now let's get started on the potion for today, Liquid Luck." Slughorn said and everyone divided into pairs

"Come on Ron Ron." Lavender said and tugged at Ron's sweater.

Ron walked to a lab bench right next to Harry and Hermoine's. Ron felt strange. Since when did Harry and Hermoine word together? Has that always been going on? What the bloody hell does Harry think he's doing? Ron's head was filled with these thoughts. Thoughts of jealousy, anger. Harry with Hermoine? It can't be. He knew how Ron had a sort of crush on her. Ron snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Lavender's voice.

"Pass the nector leaves will you?" Lavender said giggling after

Ron handed her the leaves and cringed when he heard Hermoine laugh at something Harry said.

"You can't just defy the book no matter what someone else says." Hermoine giggled

"And why not?" Harry said and poked at her side

Hermoine giggled and added the screecher juice to their brewing potion. Ron's eyes grew dark and he turned back to Lavender who, compared to Harry and Hermoine, was making the potion all wrong. For some reason she tried to cut the minx berries instead of crushing them like Hermoine and Harry had. Ron looked at the instructions and saw that they were in fact saying to cut the berries. Puzzled he watched Slughorn applaud Hermoine and Harry and hand them each a vile of the liquid luck.

Ron grabbed his bag and stood next to Hermoine as they made their way on to their dormitories.

"Harry's got a new book with someone's writing on the side." Hermoine said looking at Ron

"Who did it?" Ron asked

"I dunno. All it says is the half blood prince on the inside of the cover." Harry said, showing them the printed name

The three made their way back to the dormitories and sat in the commonroom. Hermoine reached into her bag for some parchment but found none.

"Can I borrow some parchment?" Hermoine asked to the both of them. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a row of fresh parchment and handed it to Hermoine.

Hermoine took the parchment and before she wrote on it, she sniffed it and smiled.

"Fresh parchment?" Hermoine said. Harry nodded and Hermoine smiled. Hermoine continued to write on the parchment for another fifteen minutes and finally put the cap on her pen and set the parchment next to her.

"What is that anyways?" Ron asked Hermoine

"It's the potions paper on the Liquid Luck we made today." Hermoine said and mutted "Duplicate" and an identical one appeared. She handed one to Harry who was puzzled.

"Slughorn said teams were to do it but everyone has to turn in one. So I asked him after class if two of the same were alright and he said it was perfectly fine." Hermoine said

Harry nodded and Ron got up. "Uh just got to see if Lavender or I should do the assignment." Ron said and walked off

"What's gotten into him?" Hermoine said

"I dunno." Harry said and they both went back to their assignments.

* * *

Ron had just finished the potions paper that Slughorn assigned and walked out of the library, tired as hell. Lavender had decided not to help but instead focus on Herbology. Ron finally reached the commonroom and went straight to his room. He fell back on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor next to his bed.

Ron cursed him self for letting him think of Hermoine. He had seen her and Harry talking in the commonroom next to each other, her head on his shoulder. They were murmurring about something that had to do with muggles. Ron thought of the last time him and Hermoine were together. They had kissed. Passionately. Because Ron needed to taste something, and Hermoine happened to be wearing that lip scent or color or whatever. Must be a muggle contraption. Ron thought of her in her shorts and tankop. Her lips pressed to his. Her milky white skin. Her softly curled hair. Her long legs. It was all too much for Ron. He kept thinking about her. He wanted her.

Yet he was with Lavender.


	3. Chapter 3

"And before you leave I would like to announce the location of the sixth year class Fall fieldtrip." Professor Slughorn said

The conversation quited. Ron stared intently on Slughorn to ignore Harry and Hermoine's giggles about who knows what. Lavender sat next to him giggling and saying how fun it would be. Ron just struggled to hear Slughorn and heard the words "Magic Ice Resort" and "September 4-6". Ron immediately turned to his now annoying girlfriend to quickly answer any question she had to shut her up. Lavender just started blabbing about how fun it would be to stay in a co-ed cabin and how they could hangout with each other on the slopes and how she could take care of him and some other bullshit.

Harry and Hermoine were speaking about times they had skiied and Ron smiled as he listened. He wanted to be with Harry and Hermoine so bad. To get away from Lavender and to be able to be with Harry and Hermoine to talk to them about regular things. All Lavender ever wanted to do was either snog or talk about their damn relationship.

Hermoine and Harry waited for Ron before going to the Grand Hall for dinner. As they ate Hermoine read some book about charms and ate a bowl of pasta.

"So Ron you excited for the trip?" Harry asked taking a bite of his ravioli.

"Yeah. I plan on skiing and a bit of skateboarding, you know the regular stuff." Ron said

"You going to go ice skating? Most of Gryffindor is going to so everyone will be there." Hermoine said putting her book back in her bag.

"Uh- yeah. Lavender would like that I suppose." Ron said. Harry and Hermoine looked at each other nonchalantly.

"Who are you guys going to your fun dinner party with?" Ron said

"Well I wanted to go with Hermoine as friends." Harry said

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermoine asked

"Who're you going with?" Harry and Ron asked together

"Uh. It's a...surprise." Hermoine said, fidgeting in her seat. Ron wondered whom she could possibly be thinking of, but then he realised.

Cormick McLeggan **(A/N: i think this is his real name, my apologies!)** was Hermoine's last date to these things. She had invited him every time. For what reason, Ron didn't know. But it did bug Ron. A lot.

"Cormick?" Ron said

"No of course-" Hermoine said but just then Cormick walked up to the three.

"I'll wait for you outside of the entrance Hermoine. Before the party." Cormick said and left

"Yes." Hermoine sighed

"Why would you go out with him again and again if you don't like him?" Harry asked

"Who said I didn't like him?" Hermoine said and got up to go back to the common room.

Ron ate the rest of his dinner and left the great hall.

* * *

Hogsmeade village was one place Ron could go with Hermoine and Harry without being stalked day and night by Lavender. Lavender was keen on staying with Ron in the halls, glaring at other girls even when they didn't give Ron a glance. Hermoine couldn't help but feel that Lavender also glared at her all the time as well.

Ron, Harry, and Hermoine were walking along looking in the shops, letting the cool Fall breeze surround them. Hermoine was standing next to Ron who was in the middle of the two.

As they neared a clearing, Harry said he'd be right back and Ron and Hermoine stood around when suddenly Malfoy and his gang came out of nowhere. Hermoine despised Draco Malfoy. He was the most cocky, self obsorbed, snotty student at Hogwarts. He always said his father would do something about everything that happened to him but most times he was forced to let it go. Draco and Harry were sworn enemies. They were just total opposites.

"Well. Look here. If it isn't Weaslbee and his little girlfriend the mudblood." Draco smirked

"Leave her alone." Ron said

"Or what? Going to kill me? I think not." Draco said and Crab and Goyle laughed behind him.

Hermoine raised her wand and marched straight up to Draco and put her wand under his throat daring him to say anything else. Draco muttered something about being sorry but Hermoine cursed him anyways. She said a simple "stupify" and Draco was sent flying through the air, landing unconscious. Hermoine walked back wards to Ron, daring the other two to do something.

Crab and Goyle lifted Draco and sped off towards the castle. Hermoine sighed relief and turned back to Ron.

"Honestly they need to grow up someday." Hermoine said. Her hands were growing colder and she decided she needed gloves. She searched her bag for gloves, anything but found nothing. She dropped her hands by her side and gave up.

By that time Harry had returned, with what looked like a stone. Hermoine inquired what it was and Harry just merely gave an explanation of something from Fred and George's shop. Ron nodded and the three went about. They stopped for a butterbeer and sat.

They sat at a table and Ron decided to start the conversation.

"Is there anywhere we can get away from them?" Ron asked gesturing to Ginny and Dean Thomas who were snogging in the corner. Hermoine rolled her eyes and took a sip of her butterbeer, licking the frosty white whipped cream off of her lips with her tongue. Ron wondered if she was wearing the lip color today, and he wanted to know if it was the same flavor or if it was different.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know what you're complaining about." Harry said

"I'd like to leave or else I'm going ot throw up." Ron said

"And you expect her to do that same whenever she sees you and Lavender snog each other to death?" Hermoine said raising an eyebrow

"I know I would." Harry said and he and Hermoine chuckled.

By the timethey had left and were on their way back they ran right back into Malfoy who looked as pissed as ever. He raised his wand at the three of them and they abruptly stopped.

Hermoine gasped and grabbed Ron's hand as soon as Malfoy said he would take them down. But Harry quickly said the same 'stupify' charm as Hermoine and the three just ran back to the castle.

Ron and Hermoine looked at each other weirdly for the rest of the day and Harry smirked at them. He didn't know why on earth they wouldn't just be together. Why couldn't they just get past the damn awkwardness already? It was sixth year. There was nothing they could do now to deny their feelings. Harry came to wonder why on earth Ron would delibrately go out with Lavender when he knew Hermoine liked him, and he knew he liked Hermoine. Hermoine was made for him. Anyone in Gryffindor knew it.

So why couldn't they just admit it?


	4. Chapter 4

**authors noteee**

**heyyyy guys. i hate these. everyone does. seriously. **

**but i gotta problem. DOES ANYONE LIKE THIS STORY? a lot of you are just story alerting it, but not reviewing. **

**judging by the amount (quite a few) of people who story alert, im guessing it's good. BUT. im the kind of author who needs a review so i can know wha tto do. i know what im doing with the story and DONT WORRY ILL UPDATE PROBABLY TOMORROW. **

**i just honestly NEED. you people to review. im being horrible, i know. **

**BUT I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE. **

**seriously. review. or else... :)**

**NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS. TOPS. **

**love yaaaa. **

**-stacey**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermoine knew that Ron wasn't going to say his feelings. She knew she had to do something.

Ron had been snogging with Lavender for the past three months. Every kiss. Every hug. Every "Ron Ron" Lavender said. It just, tore her. Hermoine remembered the times she and Ron had with each other. In third year when Harry had problems with Buckbeak, Hermoine impulsively grabbed Ron's hand. And when they looked at the Shrieking Shack together. The times they were together seemed distant now. Forgotten. Ever since Lavender had stepped in, Ron had been just saying "She's just jealous" to Harry when he told Ron to just do the right thing. Hermoine felt like vomiting every time Ron hugged Lavender. Every time she heard they had slept together, she shuddered.

Lavender Brown did _not_ deserve Ron.

Hermoine left the library and was now walking down the halls. Incidently, she was alone, and who did she hear but Lavender herself. Lavender was accomponied by Shelby and Ramona, her two minions. Of course they were giddy and giggley. They stopped in front of her.

"Oh. Looks like it's Ron's little failed lover." Lavender said looking at Hermoine

"What do you want, Lavender." Hermoine sighed. She was carrying six books, all heavy.

"For you to get away from Ron. He's mine." Lavender said

"He's my best friend." Hermoine growled

"Oh sure. You haven't spoken in weeks. Don't even try that with me you little bitch." Lavender shreiked.

Hermoine laughed out loud. Letting her laugh peirce Lavender's ears. She enjoyed this. Lavender tried to threaten her? Who was she kidding? Hermoine was Ron's best friend. Ron couldn't possibly let her go for Lavender right?

Lavender's eyes grew steely and she yelled a curse at Hermoine. Hermoine's books were scattered all over. Lavender laughed at Hermoine.

Hermoine murmurred an "expelliamous" to Lavender and flicked her wand. Lavender's wand flew out of her hand, and her eyes immediatly grew scared. Lavender's two companions looked at each other and fleed the scene. Hermoine smirked now that Lavender wasn't so tough.

"So. Do I need to break this down that me and Ron and best friends, or should I just curse you right now and get it over with." Hermoine said

Lavender's eyes had a determined look and she reached for her wand. Hermoine was too quick and said a quick "stupify" and Lavender was sent flying. Lavender got up and shook her head. She quickly grabbed her wand and ran as fast as she could. Hermoine looked at the retreating figure with hate. Ron was going out with _this?_ How was Hermoine any less likeable than Lavender Brown?

Hermoine turned back to her books. A few were just bent but some were ripped and torn. Hermoine looked at them with tears in her eyes. Books from the library were impossible to repair. They were protected by a specific magic that protected them from fixing spells. It was because Hogwarts needed money and students were now supposed to pay for broken books, which was a big problem. These books were ancient. They were so old it cost a fortune to replace them, and now Hermoine was debted to it.

Unless she fulfilled the counter charm. Only the one who loves the books the most may fix them with their wand. But there was another glitch. Both a witch and a wizard needed to put their wands together to counteract the charm.

Hermoine sat among them sniffing and saying "repairo" to every one that was broken. As suspected, nothing changed. Hermoine kept trying and trying. Again and again, the same result occurred. Nothing changed.

"Hermoine?" Someone spoke ot in the halls. Hermoine jerked her head up to see Harry walking towards her.

"Hermoine what happened? And why are there books torn everywhere?" Harry asked

Hermoine sniffled and said, "I'll show you."

Hermoine said a quick charm that created a video of what had occurred between her and Lavender. Harry watched and looked at Hermoine at the end.

"And... the books..." Hermoine sobbed. Harry knew of the prices, they were so high they could wipe out half of his savings clean. He looked at Hermoine sadly, wishing he could help his friend.

"Wait! We can try the countercharm. I love books. Everyone knows that." Hermoine said. Harry nodded, and they both held hands and pointed their wands towards the books. They both spoke and said the same spell together "repairo". The books glowed and in an instant they came back together.

Hermoine squealed out in joy and she hugged Harry. Harry put his arms around her and they completely missed the person hiding behind a nearby pillar.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry and Hermoine were embracing each other as if they had just won the lottery or whatever. Ron felt anger surge inside of his veins. Since when are they getting all buddy-buddy. Then Ron realised. Partners in Slughorn's class. Giggles while they created potions. Sitting in the commonroom, Hermoine snuggled next to Harry. It all made sense. They were attracted to each other. Harry was making a move on Hermoine and she was letting it happen.

How could he have trusted them?


	6. Chapter 6

"Ron. What is wrong?" Hermoine asked sitting next to him in the Great Hall. Harry was facing the both of them, and puzzled. Ron had been acting completely weird for the past few weeks. For some damn reason he was barely speaking with Harry or Hermoine. And it started to worry both of them that their best friend was leaving them. Hermoine had tried to talk to him but he just muttered something about meeting Lavender and ran off. He was being completely stubborn. Even in potions class, Ron wasn't sitting by them. He sat with Lavender on the opposite side of the room.

Hermoine was worried. He was mad at her. For sure. She wanted him so bad and now he was mad at her? How? Why? Hermoine didn't know what she did but she wanted to know exactly what is was.

"Nothing." Ron said and bit his toast.

"You haven't talked to either of us for the past few weeks. Come on Ron, tell us what's wrong." Hermoine said

"Come on." Harry said wanting to know just as much as Hermoine.

Ron just nodded no and got up to leave. Hermoine looked at Harry and they both wondered what on earth could be wrong with Ron.

"I have to get ready for quittich." Harry said and got up

"I have to go to my dormitory." Hermoine said and got up to leave as well.

They seperated and Hermoine went off towards the common room. She couldn't think about anything. Anyone. And suddenly, so many thoughts came into her head. Harry, Ron, Lavender and even... Cormick. Hermoine felt so weird. She kind of actually liked Cormick. His muscular arms, they were so easy to melt into. His face was perfection, he was just in control. And Hermoine wanted someone in control. She needed someone right now. Whether it be Ron or not. She needed someone. And right now Cormick thought she was attractive.

It made Hermoine just... want him.

Hermoine steadily went into the common room to see Ron there casting a spell. It was one particular one. "Wingardium Leviosa". Ron had made fun of her pronunciation of the spell in first year. She was teased by her ability to properly preform it by him. But why was he now doing it?

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ron got up and said

"What's with the levitation." Hermoine asked

"Do you remember that spell? The one I used to tease you about in first year?" Ron asked turning to her finally

"How could I forget?" Hermoine said cautiously

"And do you remember how Harry seemed to defend you whenever I made fun of you?" Ron asked, looking away again

"..."

"Well. You and him. I never thought that he liked you all these years. Always thought we all were friends." Ron said turning to her again

"You and Harry and I are..." Hermoine trailed off

"I know you guys are. You always snuggling and giggling in Potions class." Ron sneered

"We are not in a reationship." Hermoine said

"Prove it." Ron said

Hermoine half wanted to kiss him, half not. She knew Lavender could be lurking around anywhere, spying on her right now. But just then Cormick decided to walk into the room.

"Uh... Weasley... Granger." Cormick said cautiously

Hermoine walked right up to him and reached up to softly plant her lips on to his. She put her arms around his neck, and Cormick slid his arms around her waist. They were softly kissing, much to Hermoine's surprise. She always thought that Cormick was more of a rough kisser but seeing as right now they were softly kissing, she was disproved. Cormick finally turned up the heat and pushed his lips more forcefully onto hers. Hermoine responded with the same fire and at the least expected moment she pulled away.

"I would never cheat on my boyfriend." Hermoine said to Ron and walked straight out. Cormick blinked twice and stracted the back of his head.

"Tricky little minx your friend is." Cormick said and walked to his dormitory

"..."

* * *

Harry made his way around the library, looking for anyone to read with. Suddenly seeing Ginny sitting at a table in the corner, he smiled and walked over to her.

Ginny Weasley was almost Harry's height, maybe two or three inches shorter. Her long red hair was her pride along with her flawless face. She had a creamy white sort of sking tone, with a few cute freckles here and there. She had thin but bright lips, and a perfectly shaped nose. Her hair was straight all the time and it framed her face nicely. Her Gryffindor robes were clinging to her body, giving her a thin hourglass frame just like Hermoine's.

"Ginny!" Harry said and Ginny's surprised face recognized him and softened.

"Harry!" Ginny said cheerily

Harry and Ginny made small talk for a while and Harry asked about her life the last few months at Hogwarts. Ginny talked about how Defense Against the Dark Arts was a bit more frightening with Snape teaching it but somehow she managed. She also happened to mention sadly her crumbling relationship with Dean Thomas. He was a sixth year like Harry but they were dating. They had been fighting the last couple of days and Ginny felt weird everytime they made up.

Like they didn't belong.

* * *

It had been two days since Ron and Hermoine had their spat and this time Hermoine was the one ignoring Ron.

When she and Cormick kissed... it was like the stars aligned just for her. Not that she liked him as much as she like Ron but she just felt like she needed someone to be there for her. Someone that she could sit with and talk with nicely. Someone who would put his arms around her when she needed her most. Someone who could hold her hand and make her feel...secure. Someone who's kisses would always be on her mind. But then Hermoine realised...

She was thinking all of that about Ron.

* * *

"What happened between you two?" Harry asked Ron

"We had a fight." Ron said to him

"About what may I ask?" Harry inquired

"Well... I thought you and her were together but she said nothing was going on and to prove it she snogged Cormick _right in front of me_." Ron said

"You thought she and I... Ron how could you even fathom?" Harry asked

"Oh well I dunno. Maybe because you and her are always together! Maybe because I saw you guys together in the commonroom together snuggling? Maybe because you guys seem to look like you are dating?" Ron said his voice rising

"She was talking to me all this time. You know about what?" Harry asked him. They were now facing each other

"What?" Ron sneered

"You." Harry said and left Ron standing there.

* * *

**Hey guys. i appreciate the reviews, i doooo :) **

**i hope the chapters are getting better.**

**kisses,**

**stacey**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOUTOUT: (I ONLY DO THESE FOR REVIEWERS WITH ACCOUNTS, SO GO AND GET ONE IF YOU WANT A SHOUT-OUT!)**

**mclaughlin~ thank you for being honest! i googled the name and this is what i got so i just went with it, but still thanks!**

**loveyouback: thankyou thankyou thankyouuuuu! i appreciated the positive review :)**

**TheWeaseleysarelove: thank you as well :D i want it sweet and dramatic too so i have something to write about. trying to write a bit about harry/ginny but really that's not going ot be a big part.**

_**i am also open to suggestions on the story. i'll give an honest opinion on the idea and possibly use it. :) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"So... you ready?" Cormac **(finally found his name for real, sorry 'bout that!)** asked Hermoine as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was in a custom made emerald green Chanel wrap dress. It hugged her curves and brought out her figure more. Her black one inch D&G heels added just enough height so she could reach Cormac's face without having to pull it down to her normal height. Her soft, curly orange hair was put up in a bun which was slightly loose but was tight so it would not fall out. She only had MAC lash blast on and no other make up.

Cormac looked very nice himself. He was in a Ralph Lauren black label suit, his blazer and slacks were black while his dress shirt inside was white and he had a black Hugo Boss tie on and his shiny black Diesel dress shoes proved to make the ensemble perfect. He adjusted his collar and looked in her eyes. His uncle worked as an undercover wizard for the Minstry and got him the designer outfit, saying it was all the rage.

Hermoine slightly bit her lip and nodded and they walked in unison, his arm around her waist. She was close to him.

When they entered Harry and Luna were chatting about some weird magic that had to do with toadstools. Hermoine smiled at them and Cormick said he wanted to say hi to some of the other boys in his charms class. Hermoine nodded and Luna excused herself.

"So you actually like Cormac?" Harry asked her

"I suppose." Hemoine said

"Ron told me you snogged him right in front of Ron." Harry said. His eyes showed a hint of disapproval.

"What if I did. It wasn't like Ron was going to break up with Lavender anytime soon and run to me at that second!" Hermoine said, he words having an edge of irritation

Why wasn't Harry taking her side? Ron was being a complete ass to the both of them for the past few weeks. He was even cutting short conversations with Ginny for some reason. Hermoine was fed up with waiting. She wanted him for so long and she didn't know if he liked her for sure. Sure they had a few moments but he never said he like her for sure. The words never came out of his mouth and a kiss could not profess six years of attraction between two people.

"Come on Hermoine. You were just telling me last week how you hated it how they were always together." Harry said reasoning with her

"I like Cormac. End. Of. Disscussion." Hermoine said

"If you say so." Harry said and turned to Luna, while Cormac had finally found his way back to Hermoine.

"Hey." Cormac said as soon as he reached her.

"Hey." Hermoine said looking into Cormac's eyes. She looked in his eyes. Somehow they reminded her of... Ron's. They were so beautiful, and big, and she was just getting... lost in them so quickly. She was instantly reminded of the sountless amount of times she got lost in Ron's eyes. They were always different. Once she saw passion in his eyes, the next time love, the next determination and so on. Hermoine instantly slapped herself mentally. Ron could not get in her mind like this!

"So, how's the food?" Hermoine asked, slightly dazed

"Sweet. But not as sweet as...you." Cormac said, whispering the 'you' part in Hermoine's ear. Hermoine smiled and looked again in his eyes but this time briefly. Then she reached up and pecked his lips. Cormac smiled and sat next to Hermoine when Slughorn announced dinner. Hermoine sat and felt...odd. It didn't feel right to be kissing Cormac. It didn't feel right... at all. She just kept thinking of Ron.

"Mss Granger, what do your parents do in the muggle world?" Slughorn asked her

"They're dentists, they tend to people's teeth." Hermoine replied

"Ah! And is that a dangerours profession." Slughorn pushed

"No, not at all. It's quite safe actually." Hermoine said

The dessert was served. The ice cream was a pyramid of scoops, all white. When Hermoine took a small bit out of one, it tasted like oranges. In fact the whole pyramid on her plate turned orange. Harry asked what spell the professor cast and Slughorn said he had slipped a potion into the ice cream that would change to the color the person loved the most. Hermoine blushed when Harry smirked at her ice cream. They both knew it was Ron's hair she loved most about him, and it's orange firely color.

* * *

After the party, Cormac and Hermoine walked outside. Something in Hermoine changed all of a sudden. Her rushed thoughts about Cormac were wrong. She didn't want him. She was chasing a boy merely because she wanted to annoy Ron. She wanted him so bad to take her away from Cormac, and she wanted to be wrapped in Ron's arms. Cormac intertwined his fingers in her's and they stopped. Hermoine looked at him and he leaned in.

He pushed his lips feircely onto Hermoine's, and she was taken back. She knew he was strong but he was coming on too strong for her liking. Hermoine didn't actually want to kiss him at all anymore. She realised the night she snogged him in front of Ron, she just wanted something to annoy him. She didn't think about the kiss. Or Cormac's reaction.

Cormac's tongue forced entry into her mouth and Hermoien wanted to push him off. His mouth was cold and slimy and his kisses were horrible. Hermoine would've pushed him of if his grip wasn't so damn strong. He kept snogging her until he finally let her go a minute later.

"You didn't really want me. Right?" Cormac asked her

Hermoine narrowed her eyes and said, "How do you know that?"

"I see the way you look at him. Who would ever want him rather than me?" Cormac said turning from Hermoine

"I don't know who..." Hermoine started but Cormac cut her off.

"Ron. Weasley. That pathetic excuse for a beater. Why would anyone ever choose him against me? Huh? I know you like him." Cormac said

"I don't want to see you anymore." Hermoine said

"Fine by me. But your little friend Ron probably thinks we're together because he just saw us snogging. You've lost." Cormac smirked

"How could you?" Hermoine breathed

Cormac sneered at her and turned from Hermoine. He walked to his dormitory and left Hermoine to go and find Ron herself.

* * *

**OoOoOhhhh what do you think Ron and Hermoine are gonna do? **

**R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHOUTOUT: (I ONLY DO THESE FOR REVIEWERS WITH ACCOUNTS, SO GO AND GET ONE IF YOU WANT A SHOUT-OUT!)**

**mclaughlin~ merci my friend! im still sorry about my cormac mistakes but you can find 'em for me :)**

**Edward Lover 1817~ well it wouldn't be much of a story if there were no heartbreaks and dramaaaaa ;) but dont worry i'll try to make it as least painful as possible :D**

**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS. **

_**aaaaand now the moment you've all been waiting for...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Not only was Hermoine _freezing_ her ass off, but she could not find Ron. After Cormac left she walked around the building looking for Ron but gave up and started towards the common room. Hermoine reached it in record time and quickly called Ron.

"Ron!" She said brisquely. A figure in the corner mustered up and turned to her. There was Ron, looking at her expectantly.

"I've been looking for you. Did you want something from me?" Hermoine asked the tall wizard

Ron steeped up in front of her and looked into her eyes. His eyes were sleepy, worn down. They had a grey tint to them right now. Her scanned Hermoine and noticed She was freezing. More than anything Ron wanted to envelope Hermoine in his arms. But he couldn't. Lavender would find out and kill him. Instead Ron turned and sat on the couch. Hermoine followed and sat right next to him.

"No. Cormac just...called. Said he had a surprise. You know it's weird when you see your best friend get snogged by your enemy?" Ron said smirking at the end. Hiding his anger.

"Believe me. Every time I hear 'Ron Ron' I feel the same way." Hermione said. She noticed on the table that there was a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermoine looked at it and pondered.

"Is that your whisky Ron?" Hermoine asked

"Oh...well... uh..." Ron stammered. He didn't want to admit he had been drinking. It might give her the idea it was because he was mad at Cormac. A Hermoine. Why were they snogging? Hermoine smirked at him and grabbed the bottle. She murmurred a quick spell for a cup and one appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and poured a full glass and looked at Ron. Ron looked at her with a hint of mischief.

"Truth tiiiiime." Hermoine said. She created and other cup pured it full of firewhiskey and put it infront of Ron. "We both have to answer five questions the other poses. If we choose not to answer we have to drink the whole glass. For each missed question."

"Blimey. Never knew you had it in you." Ron said picking up his glass he looked at her and nodded and signaled for her to go first. "WAIT! How do we know if we're telling the truth?" Ron asked

Hermoine smiled and said a charm 'neferus trictum' and Ron looked puzzled. Hermoine explained it made the person tell the truth till the spell was broken.

"Do you really like Lavender?" Hermoine asked, going easy on him

"No." Ron answered after a pause. "Do you liked Cormac?"

"Hell. No." Hermoine giggled

"Do you have feelings for anyone else?" Hermoine asked. Ron smirked and downed the whiskey in two gulps. She shook his head and looked at her.

"Why did you invite Cormac then if you didn't like him." Ron asked her

Hemoine glared at him, and a minute later she was shaking her head and tipsily giggling. Firewhisky was some serious shit. It tasted bitter but the after taste was pleasant. It was the buzz everyone wanted from it. But it did come at a price. You'd be knocked out for 11 hours at least. Hermoine only agreed because it was 7:00 and classes always started at eight.

"Why are you still dating Lavender if you don't like her." Hermoine asked him

"I'm afraid the girl I want will reject me." Ron said, "Who do you like then?"

Hermoine cursed herself for doing this and at the flick of her wand both glasses were refilled. SHe looked at the whiskey, and started to drink the glass. After fiften seconds she was blinking her eyes rapidly.

"One more question for each of us." Hermoine giggled and said, "Who is she?"

Ron chuckled and downed more firewhisky. Hermoine was irritated. She wasn't getting anything from this.

"If I were to kiss you now, what would you do?" Ron asked, the buzz growing.

"Kiss back." Hermoine breathed. They locked eyes. Hermoine bit her lips and Ron parted his. They slowly leaned in and when they were close, just about inches apart, they waited. They were so close, both wanted to grab each other and kiss them so hard. But they waited and two seconds later they were kissing. Soft at first, gently. Ron wanted nothing mare thant to hold Hermoine close and kiss her harder but he couldn't. Yet. Hermoine moved closer to him and sat in his lap her lips attached to his all through that process. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss with a bit more force and she felt Ron's tongue lick her bottom lip, wanting access to her mouth.

Hermoine parted her lips and Ron's tongue slipped into her mouth, she teased him and pulled away. They both gasped for air, and Hermoine looked in Ron's eyes. Before she could put her lips back on his he beat her to it. They were kissing passionately. Their tongues doing an intricate tango of some sort, and their hands holding each other close. They finally pulled away and Ron held Hemoine in his lap.

"Lavender." Hermoine said. She reluctantly got off of Ron and faced him. Her vision was blurry but she looked straight at him.

"So?" Ron asked getting up and standing in front of her.

"So? You're dating her. I can't do this unless you break up with her. You can do that whenever you want." Hermoine said, straightening the designer dress she wore.

Hermoine turned and went to her dormitory. Her dress and make up had been finally removed and her hair was loose, and she went to bed. Right before she went to sleep she had the sudden urge to go and get something to drink.

Hermoine sighed and shuffled out to go to the commonroom. She saw her empty glass on the table and picked it up. She pulled out her wand and quickly said 'aguamento' and the cup filled with water. Hermoine sipped and waited she heard footsteps but decided it was someone who just wanted to pass by.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she smelled of peppermint toothepaste. Ron.

Hermoine turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. She rester her head on his torso and said, "I could use a hug."

* * *

Hermoine walked into potions the next day and sat next to Harry as usual. She reflected on what happened that night, while Slughorn preppared a potion.

**F l a s h b a c k**

_"I could use a hug." Hermoine said _

_"I could use a cuddle buddy." Ron said and Hermoine giggled and they broke apart just long enough to get to the couch and get comfy. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and Hermoine lay her head on his chest. They sat there fo about a half hour, dozing off at times. Hermoine finally got up and Ron stood with her. She looked up at him and pecked his lips and murmurred "good night" inaudibly. _

_As Hermoine turned to leave she felt Ron's arms grab her's. She should've known. _

_Ron doesn't do just pecks. _

_Ron pulled her back and kissed her deeply. Hermoine slinked her arms around his neck and Ron puled his arms around her waist. Hermoine was pulled closer to him and they deepend the pulled back again._

_"Lavender." Hermoine said_

_"She won't know." Ron said pleadingly_

_"No, Ron she's dating you. Your snogging her as well." Hermoine said_

_Ron narrowed his eyes, "I can't break up with her!" _

_"Why? Oh wait it' because she's shagging you isn't it?" Hermoine said angrily and stomped off_

**E n d F l a s h b a c k**

Hermoine glared right at Lavender and Ron. She had known him for years and Lavender knew him for months. How could he ever choose her over him?


	9. Chapter 9

**SHOUTOUT: (I ONLY DO THESE FOR REVIEWERS WITH ACCOUNTS, SO GO AND GET ONE IF YOU WANT A SHOUT-OUT!)**

**rhmac12~ thank you and i'll update soon, i hope!**

**Cullen~ thank you thank you thank youuu for your support. i will update but i want a long chapter so you'll just have to wait ;)**

**Hanski~ good point. i want the durmstrang boys to come in later... so sorry for the misleading bit on them but they'll be here in the next few chapters.**

_**thank you guys, now on to the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_Ron could feel Hermoine's glare. He couldn't break up with her. Lavender just... seemed to be there for him while Hermoine was off snogging Cormac at the party. Ron knew he shouldn't blame Hermoine for this. It was his fault after all, but really he didn't want to leave Lavender. She may have been somewhat annoying but Ron felt like he owed it to her for snogging Hermoine behind her back.

"Because tomorrow you will all be leaving to your ski resort I have decided not to assign homework to all of you who execute the potion correctly. For the rest of you..." Slughorn said

Harry and Hermoine high fived, and laughed over some joke about Harry's book. Ron muttered something about Lavender being bloody lucky Ron eavesdropped on their procedures, or else they wouldn't have gotten an A on the last potion and would've been stuck with homework over the break.

After class, the three walked to the Great Hall for lunch and sat. Hermoine and Ron sat sort of awkwardly next to each other, trying not to really make contact. Hermoine had briefed Harry on her dilemma with Ron and so he knew why they were acting weird. Harry talked to both of them, tryin to get them both talking. But it was to no avail. Hermoine had her book out and Ron was too busy shoving food down his mouth.

"So. The Fall trip is tomorrow. Can't wait. What are the room assignments for you Ron?" Harry asked him

"Rooming with Lav. You two?" Ron asked

"We're rooming together." Hermoine said, "I'd rather be with Harry then get stuck with someone like Natalie Bryce."

Ron still felt mad. Harry and Hermoine? No. It was _supposed_ to be him and her. They were to room and they would stay up late and make out all the time and... Ron mentally slapped himself. Make out and stay up late? Who was he kidding? He and Hermoine wouldn't have done that given their situation now. But Ron felt angry at Harry. What if they were really attracted to each other? What if she and him began dating? Ron shook the thoughts and shoved more food in his mouth.

"Will you ever stop eating?" Hermoine asked momentarily looking up from her book

"What? I'm hungry..."

* * *

"All sixth years, board the train!" Professor Snape said to the large body of kids.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were mixed in with the rest of the kids. Their trunks were already in the train and now all they had to do was board and hopefully have a good time. Hermoine had finished her homework just before they had gathered to be briefed on the rules. Harry and Ron had done most of it, but only on Hermoine's will. She kept bugging them, but they still had their Charms paper to write.

The three trudged up the ramp and found an empty compartment. Hermoine sighed and sat next to Harry while Ron sat on the other side.

"Have you heard? Hufflepuff seems to have gotten better..." Ron said. He and Harry talked about quittich for the next half hour while Hermoine read a book on Herbology that Neville lent her.

"Yeah. Did you see Krum's new score?" Harry asked

"Viktor!" Hermoine said loudly and got up in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked casually, trying not to sound too curious when he wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Uh.. I've got to check the mail." Hermoine said and got up. Hermoine hurried off to the front and found Mr. Filch who carried the mail with him on trips for students who forgot to pick it up from the owlery.

* * *

Hermoine returned a whole hour later with a rather small parcel and a few letters. Ron and Harry snapped their heads up when they heard her. Hermoine sat and placed the parcel next to her. She gently broke the Durmstrang seal on one of the letters. Hermoine's eyes searched the letter, reading it's contents quickly and processing. She put the letter down and opened the next and the next. Then she opened the parcel to find two craps of paper fall out. She smiled and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at her book and a small book appeared next to it. Hermoine then pointed her wand at another book and used the other spell. She found another small book lying next to her.

Harry was thoroughly puzzled.

"Hermoine what happened?" Harry asked

"Viktor is coming back." Hermoine said and smiled.

* * *

As Ron and Lavender went down the hill for the last time, Ron kept pondering Hermoine's answer. What had she meant, "_Viktor is coming back_". Durmstrang had no business here. Why on earth would they come to Hogwarts?

"Ron Ron! Let's get to bed. I've got a surprise." Lavender giggled. Ron smiled at her but when her back was turned her made a face.

He didn't want Lavender right now. He wanted Hermoine.

* * *

**So short I know... :( **

**Reviews are alwas welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

SHOUTOUT: (I ONLY DO THESE FOR REVIEWERS WITH ACCOUNTS, SO GO AND GET ONE IF YOU WANT A SHOUT-OUT!)

**rhmac12~ thank you for your reviews. i always look for them, and that might be a maybe on the whole Viktor ordeal. she might actually like him ;)**

**larnaka22~ thanks! hope you enjoy the rest.**

_**thank you guys, now on to the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I still don't get what those spells are used for." Ron said, sitting next to Harry as the three sat in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had announcements.

"The first spell takes any book you put it on and simplifies it. I gives main ideas, absolutely necessary chapters, and essential details. It cuts studying in half s then I can move on. You can use it sometime. The second takes any book in a different language and translates it to the language desired. Makes comprehension loads easier." Hermoine explained again

"And Viktor found these spells?" Harry asked her

"Well, he knows how much I study so he searched for them. He and I still communicate you know." Hermoine said. Ron looked forward, refusing to hear more about Hermoine and Viktor.

"Attention! I have a very important announcement. As you all know, the Tri Quittich Cup is a very important sporting event. We have been chosen to go against the strapping young men of Durmstrang and the ladies of Beauxbatons once more." Dumbledore said

"Beauxbatons? Aren't they fairy princesses? Never thought they could play quittich." Dean said

"Right now, since _he_ is at large, headmasters need to teach students usuable abilities. So of course, proper etiquette is not so useful when you're fighting a death eater. They're all supposed to learn how to fly and they seem to be surprisingly good. And also the winning school will probably be more publicised as a magnificent one, and all schools want a good name." Hermoine explained to Harry, Dean, and Ron.

"Now let us welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons once more!" Dumbledore said

The doors flew open and this time the girls were in three even rows. They walked and stopped once, and the left most line swooned left and the right most to the right. The middle line just sighed. They walked once more and now were spinning forwards. The right spun to the front of the tables on the right and the left towards the left. The middle split evenly, alternating between right and left. Through the whole thing, Fleur and Gabrielle were in the back. And Fleur stood at the front and did a perfect plie. Gabrielle did back flips through the whole preformance. They all bowed and everyone clapped.

"And now, the boys from Durmstrang!" Dumbledore said

The boys were lined in a single line. All carrying sticks. They all spun them and put the staffs on the ground. They ran and half split while two in the midle did small flips and they all turned to the audience and blew over their wands, creating a fire dragon to swirl around them. Viktor and Karkaroff walked in afterwards.

"The first match will be tomorrow! Enjoy your dinners!" Dumbledore said and sat

* * *

After dinner, the trio walked rather slowly towards the commonroom but Hermoine ran into Viktor.

"Viktor!" Hermoine said and hugged him tightly. After ten seconds of watching them hug they seperated. Viktor held Hermoine's hand and kissed it. Hermoine slightly blushed and told him how much she looked forward to his arrival.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow a four?" Hermoine asked and Viktor smiled and nodded.

Ron and Harry stood by Hermoine as they kept walking.

"Subtle." Harry said and laughed. Hermoine laughed too and Ron smirked at Harry's comment.

Ron ran into Lavender and she attacked him with her lips. After a full five minutes Harry and Hermoine and Ron kept walking.

"Not nearly as subtle as that." Hemoine said and all three laughed, but Hermoine's mind was instantly on Ron and Ron thought only of Hermoine for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hermoine sat next to Ron and Harry as they watched Hufflepuff get creamed by Beauxbatons. The girls looked innocent, but on the Quittich pitch they were pure devils. Fleur was the seeker and she easily closed the game by bumping the Hufflepuff seeker, Natalie Bryce.

Harry and Ron laughed at how Hufflepuff was beaten so easily by Beauxbatons.

"I'm off to the library. Remember to do your Divination paper!" Hermoine said to both of them and hurried off.

"You know for you two to end up together you're going to have to break up with Lavender first." Harry said

"I just hope she'll take it easy." Ron said

"When are you going to...?" Harry asked trailing off

"Sometime tomorrow. For the past three months all she's wanted to do was shag me or snog me. It's crazy Harry, I can't even have a regular conversation with her!" Ron said

"Well good luck!" Harry said walking in another direction

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"Charms, to ask about that paper Hermoine told us that was coming soon."

* * *

"How are you?" Hermoine asked Viktor

"Very good. No offense to your house but ve hope to vin." Viktor said

Hermoine giggled slightly and said, "None taken."

Viktor looked at her and their eyes... connected. She felt a small tingle in her feet when she looked in Viktor's eyes. When she looked in Ron's she wanted to just snog him right then and there. But Hemoine realised it's been a while since she's been snogged and Viktor seemed very sweet in fourth year when they were periodically going out. Hermoine leaned in and Viktor leaned in as well. Their lips softly met and Hermoine moved closer to Viktor. His arms held her waist, not lower, and Hermoine put her arms around his neck. They made out softly. Viktor wasn't being agressive and Hermoine liked that.

She heard someone shuffle behind them but thought nothing of it. They pulled away and Viktor scratched the back of his head.

"I have to go vith Finnick to the quittich pitch. I vill see you later?" Viktor asked

Hermoine nodded and headed back to the commonroom.

Seeing Ron and Harry there Hermoine sat on the couch on the opposite side of Ron.

"So. Harry have you guys figured any quittich play out?" Hermoine asked

"Well that doesn't concern you does it Hermoine? I bet you'd just tell Viktor what we said anyways." Ron sneered

"What? Ron I can't believe that you would even think about that?" Hermoine said getting up

Harry slipped out and the commonroom got quiet.

"I saw you two in the library. You were talking about quittich." Ron said

"That doesn't mean anything. I can't believe you would think that. Why would you even say that?" Hermoine asked, getting angrier.

"I saw you two earlier." Ron sneered

"I can snog who I want. Besides you're the one who should be sorry. You haven't broken up with Lavender even after we both wanted each other. You're a right foul git!" Hermoine said in a clipped tone

"Fine. That's how you want to play it." Ron said and turned to leave

Hermoine stomped off to bed. _Do they always have to fight?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HEY GUYS! I decided I'm just too damn lazy to reply informally to everyone's review (i know. i suck.) but I really want criticism guys. I liked how someone told me I was making them a little too immature. It tells me I need to straighten both Hermione and Ron up more, and that's great!**_

_**Don't get me wrong. Praise is the BEST thing an author can hear. But a little more feedback. Ideas. Anything. Just let me know and I will honestly consider it. **_

_**On with the chapter! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Did you guys hear?" Fred said to the kids around him.

"What?" Ginny inquired

"They're in a fight." George said, next to Fred.

"Who?" Neville asked

"Hermione and Ron of course!" Giny said

"What happened?" Neville asked

"They were in a serious row. I heard them. I stayed for the whole thing. First they both went to bed but me and George here knew something else was up. So we called 'em both out and asked about Quittich. They both flipped and really told each other what happened." Fred said

"Well, what did they say?" Dean asked

"Go to the commonroom at midnight and look in the pensieve. The memory will be there. But for now, here comes Ron and Harry." George said and they all looked normal

"Hey guys!" Harry said sitting next to Luna.

Everyone said their greetings and Fred broke the silence.

"So where's Hermione then?" Fred asked

"None of your business." Ron sneered

"..."

* * *

_F l a s h b a c k_

_"What are you doing here." Ron and Hermione yelled at each other._

_Fred and George winked at each other. Fred slipped a few drops of a liquid in the two cups of pumpkin juice and just as Hermione and Ron were leaving, they told them to drink them. _

_"You guys aren't going to forget your pumpkin juice are you?" Fred asked. Both glared at each other childishly and grabbed a glass. Hermione sipped it a few times and Ron had half of it. They set it down but Fred took Ron aside and Hermione was questioned by George. _

_Both asked them the same question at the same time. _

_"So. What do you think about them?" _

_"I'm incredibly mad at her. I mean come on. I was oging to break up with Lavender and just before I do she's off galavanting with Viktor Krum? I can't believe her!" Ron said_

_"I can't believe him. For the past few months he's been snogging that stupid idiot, not taking in account my feelings whatsoever. I hope he suffers. No you know what? He can do what he wants. I'm tired of this. We've been fighting for months now and really, it's quite stupid. Besides. My potions grade is slipping." Hermione said_

_They glared at each other and both left. _

_

* * *

_

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dean said as they all were thrown out of the pensieve.

"That. Is the start of my new problems." Harry said

"Have fun!" Luna called after him.

Harry headed to the library. Hermione was bound to be in there. He spotted her and Viktor there but there was another... Harry recognized him. His name was Drake, one of the Durmstrang boys. It looked like Hermione was talking to Krum but he kept bringing Drake back in to the conversation. He kept saying great things about Drake and finally when he mentioned that Drake was a fantastic charms student did Hermione turn to him and talk to him. Harry shook his head and went up to the table.

"Can I have a word, Hermione? Alone?" Hary asked

Viktor and Drake said goodbye and left. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said

"Hermoine, what do you mean you think this is stupid? Are you... moving on?" Harry asked

"How did you-"

"Fred and George"

"Well. Ronald can deal with himself now. He's being so stupid and I really don't need to deal with all of this. What you need to figure out is what your next quittich play is. Viktor said he's really confident about being us. You should practice more often you know." Hermione said

"Right. Well... uh... have fun." Harry said and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Why d'you think she's sitting over there all of a sudden?" Ron asked Harry

"I dunno. Maybe because she doesn't want to talk to you." Harry said and looked at the Quibbler he was just given.

Hermione was at the end of the table. Smirking, next to Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They were talking about something and suddenly all of them let out a laugh. Dean's eyes flickered towards Harry and Ron, noticing Ron's stare at them and went back to talking to Hermione. Hermione waved her hand and got up. She made some excuse then left.

Hermione passed by Harry and Ron and said a greeting to both of them but kept walking.

"You think I've still got a chance?" Ron asked

"Yeah. She can't really mean what she said." Harry replied, but he knew damn well that Hermione stood by her word, always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrightttty my readers. I have updated. thank me with a review filled with praise? k thanks ;) **

**BUT. A few things i wanna add. **

**i have a few typos. yeah. sorry 'bout that :(. but let's just say this happens to be true:**

**-viktor's harry, ron, and hermione's age. **

**-f&g open the shop in the summer before harry, ron, and hermione go to seventh year**

**bearable? **

**and yeahhh i know. i made hermoine and ron reeeeeeeeeally immature. sorry. :((( trying to improve the maturity factor without making them mature over night or something.**

**

* * *

**

"I can deal with it, Harry. Really." Ron said to Harry as they walked out of Potions. Hermione had swiftly left as soon as Slughorn dismissed them and said goodbye to Harry but didn't utter a word to Ron. That was the way things were now. Hermione going missing after classes, she was most likely at the library, and her sitting with Seamus, Dean, and Neville all the time at meals, that is whenever she did go to eat. Ron seemed to be forgotten according to Harry. But Hermione often said a quick greeting to Harry and occasionally to Ron.

When they were partnered in classes, Harry would ask if she would sit with them at meals again but she always made the excuse that she had places to be. Harry rarely ever saw her at meals, and he was often worried.

"You sure?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded.

Today was the day. He was going to break up with Lavender once and for all. For the past two weeks, whenever she saw him she didn't even say a word but instead justfiercely put her lips to his. Ron often got away quickly, making excuses that he had to go to Charms and talk to Dean about the new spell they were learning. Really, he was just sick of her.

He'd only stayed with her because he was guilty of snogging Hermione while he was with Lavender. He told himself he owed it to her to stay with her because she knew nothing about it. Of course that excuse only fooled himself and Harry for so long.

And he needed a change, anyways.

* * *

"Lavender." Ron said as Lavender walked into the commonroom. She came in giggling and sat on the couch. It was about 11 o'clock at night and Ron wanted the commonroom empty if he wanted this done without creating a scene.

"Yeah Ron Ron?" Lavender asked.

"I think it's best that we... uh... didn't see each other more." Ron said, sort of sincerely in his own Ron-like way.

"_What?_ Why? Is there someone else?" Lavender said shrilly.

"No Lavender it's just that I-" Ron said but was cut off.

"It's that mud blood isn't it?" Lavender hissed

Ron's anger rose. His breath got shorter, and his arms tightened. Whenever he heard that word, he wanted to punch someone. How dare Lavender even talk like that to Hermione? How dare she even think that? Ron already felt like beating up Malfoy whenever he said it and now, this? No. Fucking. Way.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Her. That." Ron spoke, slowly and angrily.

"Mud blood. That's all she is. A filthy. Little. Mud. Blood." Lavender shrieked and smirked after

Ron swiftly took out his wand and angrily said 'defindo'. Lavender fell back and got back up again. She glared at him harshly and sneered at him.

"Have fun with your filthy muggle friend." Lavender spat out, and turned but not before yelling a quick 'patrificus totalum' at Ron.

Ron soared back and landed on the wood floor, and his head hit something. Hard. His mind was spinning and his vision blurred. He felt everything grow darker and he saw someone look over him and uttered, "Hermione."

Ron's mind went blank and he fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ron. Ron. RON." Someone said over him

Ron woozily sat up, clutching his head in pain. His vision was slowly getting better and he jumped when he saw Harry in front of him. He looked away and winced in pain as his head throbbed.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked Harry.

"I was about to ask you that. You remember anything from that night?" Harry asked

"Uh... yeah. Lavender and I... broke up." Ron said looking at Harry

"You'd best get rest. Slughorn said you could skip classes today. That was a right nasty blow Lavender threw." Harry said

"At least now, we're done."

* * *

_December_

Hermione Granger knew she was losing herself.

Nowadays, Viktor was a thing of the past. She didn't see him often on account of his 'quittich plays' that needed to be thought out. She spent her library time now either getting far ahead of the class or she talked to Drake. She didn't really speak to Harry and Ron much anymore. She didn't want to talk to Ron was more like it. Secretly she wanted him to just get over his stupid childish antics and just ask her out already. But she knew he wouldn't unless she talked to them first. But she didn't want...

Rejection.

It was one thing Hermione didn't ever want to hear again. Ever since she realised Viktor didn't want her and Drake did Hermione made sure he was totally into her. The way Cormac dumped her. The way Viktor pushed her to Drake. The way Ron told her he wouldn't leave Lavender. It made her sick to know that none of them wanted her.

Now meals were occasional. Friends were last on her list. The library came first. Hermione did see Harry come in often and she knew that he wanted to make sure she was okay. But she just felt like she needed to keep her self busy. To keep from thinking of...

Ron.

* * *

"The Yule Ball has occured since the inception of the Quittich Cup." Prof. McGonagall said to the fifth through seventh year Gryffindors. This year because of the Quittich Cup there was another Yule Ball. And of course, Hermione dreaded it. She remembered the row that she and Ron had last time. She just hoped it wouldn't happen again. Of course that was like asking Malfoy to stop calling her a "mudblood". It would never happen.

She stood on one side, evidently facing Ron. She saw him plain and clear. His face was slightly paler than usual and he seemed more... lean than usual. The way he held himself was... diferent. He stood taller and his build looked strong.

Ron could see Hermione perfectly from his spot. She was taller. And thinner. Much thinner. Her healthy legs were now stick like. Her waist looked tinier than ever. Her face was paler. Her eyes seemed to say to him 'help'. Hermione's hair was thinner. Not too thin, but less than her bushy mess of hair that used to be present. Now her soft curls were like slick soft long curls. She looked like she could collapse at any moment under the weight of her cloak. Of course when McGonagall told them to all to stand in a line she took her cloak off and was left wearing her rolled up dress shirt and dark blue sweatervest clung to her torso more. Her mid section was definitely more defined because of her lack of fat. Her long and thin legs looked alright with the flats she wore, black shiny ones. She wasn't wearing stockings for once and he saw her legs at a full view.

"Step in front of your partner." McGonagall said and they were facing each other, inches away. Hermione looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

Their eyes connected.

"Boys put your hand on the girls' waist."

All of the pairs were now closer to each other. Hermoine was so close to Ron she just wanted to be buried in his arms, but she couldn't do that. Instead Ron put his arm on her waist.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three."

"Your skinnier than before." Ron said in her ear. His cool breath sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Your more muscular." She said back

They stared at each other. His yes said that he would be there for her but her's said that she was scared. That she didn't know if she could trust him. Ron looked at her and tried to tell her with out speaking that he wouldn't make his mistakes again but... she was still unsure.

"And lift!"

Ron lifted Hermione off of the ground with ease and set her down again. She moved a millimeter closer to him and Ron invertidly smiled. When would she trust him Hermione didn't know. But his hand on her waist seemed to tease her so much. She was so close to his lips she wanted to kiss him so bad and have him hold her. But she couldn't give in so easily. Then those months of her distancing herself would be a waste. It would all be a waste.

"Good. Now the ball is in two weeks! Off to your classes."

Hermoine said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron and dashed off to Charms, but first grabbed her cloak and bag. Before anyone could say anything to Hermione she was gone.

"You gonna ask her this time?" Harry asked, next to Ron.

"If she'll let me."

* * *

**like it? yes? no? okayyyy? reviews are niiiice. **

**... especially praise :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! **

**shoutout to all of you who were cool enough to review: thanks for the feedback guys! for those of you who reviewed with praise: I LOVE YOU. for those who critiqued: I LOVE YOU and thanks a million! i know, i know. my typos are annoying but i try to update often, which usually happens late at night. so im not too energetic about spell checking. but anywho thanks. **

**to people who said my characters were OOC: if i remember correct i put AU in the summary. as in alternate universe? as in the characters aren't the same? get it? good. **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own HP or any brand names mentioned in this story. **

**

* * *

**Harry walked into potions, ready to say it. It was a full two days after McGonagall's lesson on the waltz for the Yule Ball, and Ron and Hermione talked to each other even less than they had before. Harry wondered how that was even possible. So he walked in and sat next to Hermione, who seemed to be finishing a Charms essay before class.

"Charms?" Harry asked her.

"Tonight's homework." Hermione replied.

Slughorn assigned a potion called "living death" and Harry turned to Hermione who had put away her essay and was now flipping through the book to find the potion. Hermione snapped her head up and looked at Harry. Harry stared back at her. They both just stared into each other's eyes.

"So. We need three newt tails, two grindilow scales, and an ounce of esscence of nector leaves." Hermione said.

Harry retrieved the ingredients and looked in Harry's book for the procedure. She followed the instructions that were crossed out and re-written over the page. She kept looking from the book to the cauldron. She was avoiding Harry. And Ron. Ron was staring at her from his table. He had switched partners, and now he had Lee as a partner. Lee did about three-fourths of the job, and Ron did the rest. But through the period Harry and Ron communicated with signals. Ron waved his arms to say 'is she talking?' and Harry almost always had to give a hand motion 'no'.

Hermione looked up while Harry was signaling a long message and she asked, "What're you doing?"

"Oh. Uh... nothing. Nothing, at all." Harry said

Hermoine turned in the direction that Harry was signaling moments ago, and saw Ron. Ron looked dead at her and they both broke their gazes from each other.

"Your being the immature one." Harry said

"_What?_" Hermione asked him, looking at him increduously.

"You heard me Hermione. You and Ron haven't spoken in a month. The Yule Ball is coming in less than two weeks, and Slughorn's party is a day after. You haven't spoken to him and you don't sit with us. You're being immature. Why can't you just see that you two should just stop being awkward and say how you feel?" Harry said to her.

Hermione glared at him.

"Just, go back to being normal won't you?" Harry said calming down.

"Good job students. You are dismissed." Slughorn said.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Fine. But don't expect me to run into his arms."

* * *

"Nice t have you back Hermione." Fred and George said together.

Hermione had a smiled play on her lips but it faded after a few moments. Ron sat awkwardly next to Hermione and Harry was sitting across from the two. Hermione was reading a book, _Herbology for the Advanced Person_. She barely ate anything, just touched her potatoes here and there. Ron sat next to her and looked the other way. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to put his arm around her and tell her to eat, and comfort her. Or something.

Ron was worried for her. She just looked so vulnerable and fragile. Hermione barely spoke too. It was like when she wasn't there. Awkward and quiet.

"So. Who's going with who to the ball?" George asked the people near him.

"I'm going with Parvarti." Neville said

"I'm going with Angelina." Fred said

"I'm taking Natalie Fisher." George said

"And you little sis?" Fred asked

"I assumed me and Dean would go together but we're sort of... fighting." Ginny said hesitantly

"Oh really and why?" George asked

"Honestly you two leave her alone." Hermione said

Everyone looked at Hermione. Hary smiled, on account of she was finally speaking to them. Ron had a smirk on his face. Fred and George smiled, and Neville smiled as well. Ginny looked at her gratefully.

"Oh yeah. Who're you going with then Granger?" Fred asked her.

"Heard you and Krum don't talk anymore." George said

"Is that true?" Harry asked

Hermione sighed and nodded. She exhaled and explained her situation.

"For some reason, we haven't been talking much. He's only told me of his Quidditch plays and that's it. But I have someone else to keep me company." Hermione said

"Blimey. Who is it?" Neville asked

"Drake. We're going to the ball together."

* * *

"She's already going with someone. It's only been two days. And she didn't even give me a chance!" Ron said to Harry as they wandered in the halls. Harry shook his head. He heard something of Drake asking Hermione a mere twenty minutes after the waltz tutorial McGonagall gave but he didn't think much of it. He'd also heard that Hermione held back and answer until this morning.

"Ron, you can't do anything about it now." Harry said

"I know but... Harry I can't believe I've messed it all up!"

"Ron you still have a chance. Don't worry."

"Oh right. That's the answer!"

"That is the answer Ron."

"I can hear you two from over hear." Dean said in the next corridor.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and exited the library. But not before running into Hermione and Drake. And this time, Hermione was close to Drake. He was awfully close and was showing something about Charms. Hermione was smirking and she looked up just to meet Ron's eyes. Her smirk faded and she looked at him with sincerity. They looked at each other or a second then broke their stare.

* * *

"So, what about Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione as they were walking to the library.

"What about him?" Hermione asked

"Why won't you go with him to the ball? Why hurt him more?" Ginny asked her.

"_Hurt him more?_ Ginny Weasley how dare you say that? Who was it that had to hear about him shagging that dimbo for months and not say a thing? Who was it that had to hide her feelings for months because he wouldn't even give them a clue as to what he felt? Who was it that had to hear him say he wouldn't break up with Lavender for them? Who was the one who got a broken heart in the end?" Hermoine asked

"I... uh..." Ginny said.

"Why everyone takes his side, I don't know. But it's wrong."

* * *

"She said what?" Fred asked Ginny as they all sat for breakfast the next day.

Hermione wasn't there yet, and they all wanted to discuss the topic before she got there. Ron listened to the conversation but pretended he was too busy eating to notice. Harry was listening to all of it and commenting as well.

"She said that no one took her side in account." Ginny said, sitting next to Neville.

"Her side?" Harry asked.

"What if you had to wait years and watch the person you like show affection to others but not you. What if you had to hear about every shag they had? What if you were so close to them and yet because they showed no affection you might as well have been half the world away? What if you were told that they wouldn't break up with their ex for you? What if you got your heart broken, huh?" Ginny asked them.

"That's right. None of you know what she's feeling. Ron over there has been a total ass to her this year. And we're all taking his side?" Ginny said

"Ron had to endure seeing her snog McLaggen." George pointed out.

"Oh sure. A kiss. How painful. Compared to hearing they've just had sex with your enemy it's so horrific, right George?" Ginny said

"Damn sis. You must be barking mad on Hermione's account." Fred said

"I am. And all of you better think of everyone's feelings before you take a damn side."

* * *

**Hey guys. i know. short. but good news! next chappy is another Quidditch match, and then before the Yule. let's just hope the Yule doesn't get tooooo outta control. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermoine!" Neville called. Hermione looked back at him, smiled and motioned for him to stand with her.

"Neville! How are you?" Hermione asked and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm fine. You?" Neville asked her.

Hermoine hesitated for a second. She wanted to tell someone, anyone how she felt. And how did she feel, may you ask? Hermione felt horrible. She stopped growing thinner, thankfully, but she was still a bit skinnier that her usual weight. She was officially an 85 pound 16-year-old girl. And she knew only one reason why she was like this. Because of him. She wanted him to talk to her. Make the first move. She wanted him to notice more. She wanted him to care.

But that wasn't just it.

She didn't want to see him. Everywhere she did, class, the Great Hall, Quidditch. It was just... painful. She'd heard that Ron had broken up with Lavender but at what cost? Hermione didn't know whether he was just sick of her finally or if he actually broke up with Lavender because of her. And she just didn't want to see him. Seeing him reminded her of the heartbreak. The lust, the want, the desire. Need. It was something Hermoine couldn't take. She could not bare the fact that he wouldn't be with her.

She felt that, but she couldn't say it. Especially an outburst like that to Neville? It'd just be scary.

"Fine. I'm absolutely fine." Hermione said

"Viktor's doing awfully well, huh?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded. Today was Gryffindor against Durmstrang. And it was a really tight game.

Of course, Durmstrang was beating Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. However, Gryffindor and Slytherin were giving them a bit of trouble. Of course, the school team was quite good, with Krum of course. But Harry was keen on keeping him at bay. Harry could see Viktor watching him. Seeing when he would make the move. Then he would pounce. But Harry was too slick for that. He only went after the snitch when it was absolutely in a ten yard radius. And so far, nothing.

Drake was the keeper, and he glared at Ron from across the field. Ron was doing quite a good job at blocking the goals Durmstrang shot. Of course, there were a few that slipped but still. It was close.

"So you excited for the ball?" Hermione asked Neville.

Neville's eyes shined bright and his attention was caught. He was actually quite excited to be going with Parvarti. Hermione listened and nooded at all the right times but when he finished she wondered.

Was she really anticipating going to the ball with Drake?

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER TEN FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee shouted. Hermione's attention snapped back to the game.

The score was tied. 100-100. It was the time. Harry and Viktor were through with waiting. Both needed that snitch, now. Harry looked out and saw the snitchnext to Ron. He dove his broom and followed it as it was flying almost at ground level. Harry was reaching out to get the snitch but noticed Viktor rooming in from his left. Harry instantly flew up and Viktor was going at dangerous speeds now towards the stand where the Hufflepuffs were. He barely stopped and both met eyes. Harry dove and Viktor swerved to the right. They were next to each other and the snitch was moving at fast speeds.

Harry reached out and Viktor bumped him. Harry fell back for a second and Viktor zoomed forward. He was standing on his broom now, Viktor, and Harry started moving. He knew this would hurt Viktor but they were to win somehow. So Harry came out of nowhere and bumped Viktor's broom while he was standing on it. Viktor fell and Harry was dangerously close to the snitch. He saw Viktor grab his broom and straddle it, safe. Harry sighed in relief and reached out, and closed his palm.

He flew back down and held out the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee voiced through the intercom. Hermoine screamed with Neville as they cheered for their house.

* * *

"Nice job Harry." Hermoine said to him. It was a victory party. Hermione spoke to Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry with Luna at her side. Everyone was laughing. The Yule was on Saturday and today was Thursday. She still wondered if she was really excited to go with Drake. It was weird. She sort of liked him, but she didn't know if she could think of him as a friend or a boyfriend.

"Ron you did great as well." Luna said in her soft spoken voice. Ron chuckled and Dean started talking about the Beauxbatons team.

Hermione was losing interest. Fast. She excused herself and wandered to a staircase, in a storage part of the castle. She sat down and pulled out her wand. She started doing all sorts of spells. 'Aloh hamora', 'wingardium leviosa', 'vinice incontarto'. She smiled but the smiles faded when she knew they were just spells she associated with Ron. Spells she taught him when he needed them the most.

She stopped in the middle of 'wingardium leviosa', while she was levitating a random rock. Her face grew sullen and she barely noticed someone come down.

Hermione heard a voice. His voice.

"What are you doing down here?" Ron asked playfully sitting next to Hermione on the stairs.

Hermione smiled a bit and made a simple reply, "Just noisy up there."

"Right. And I suppose it's noisy in the great Hall too? That's why you've been skipping meals of course, right?" Ron asked

"It has nothing to do with the noise level." Hermione replied and looked away. Ron touched her face and she looked back at him. Their eyes met and Hermione's stare intensified. Ron stared but didn't have a fierce look like Hermione. He was just patient and waiting. Like he wanted her to tell her feelings.

"So how's your life, then?" Hermione asked, looking away for a bit.

"Un-interesting. Why did you do it?" Ron asked

"What?"

"You know. Stop talking to me and Harry for a while."

"Because Ronald. I was tired of it. I was tired of the fights, the heartbreaks, the broken promises. It was too much for me. And besides. If I ever need a hug I have Drake." Hermione said

"You have me." Ron said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You broke up with Lavender, huh?"

"Yeah. She was a lunatic. She... took it well."

"Of course. I mean you were only in the hospital for two days." Hermoine said and smirked, finally facing him.

They looked at each other again. Hermoine wanted to give in so bad to him. To run into his arms, snog him. It was those eyes. Those deep, sensitive, luring eyes. Whenever she saw them she could tell how he felt. Always. And right now, she knew he had hope in his eyes. It was a twinkle of hope that glinted in his eyes, and Hermoine felt bad. She knew that giving in like this would just be wasting the time she spent away from them.

Ron could see what was in her eyes. Hurt, caution, longing. It was all there. Her eyes had a small, miniscule sparkle of hope. Maybe that they would say how they felt and be together finally. Caution of heart break. Her heart _had_ been broken, and Ron knew it was because of him. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it made her more cautious. She was more serious, always on her gaurd. But Ron saw the longing. She had some little voice in her that Ron knew told her to just give up to him.

They leaned it. Their gaze was still there and just as they were about to kiss...

"I've got to go." Hermoine said and turned. Ron stayed frozen and after a moment Ron got up to face her as she was leaving.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I'm going to the ball with Drake, Ron. You should really accept that. Just like how I had to accept you and Lavender."

* * *

**weird kind of cliffy, yeah. but the reviews are ALWAYS nice...*cough cough* praise *cough cough*...**

**haha review and i'll update soon. hopefully by sunday night. but the Yule will take a while... i think so keep yourselves together 'til then. **


	15. Chapter 15

Ron opened the package that came for him about two weeks ago.

This time, he told his father to take care of the dress robes, making sure he would get normal ones instead of thos ancient ones that Molly had sent him in fourth year. Ron picked up the navy blue dress robes, and smiled. They were normal. And Ron sensed that they did go quite well with his look, judging by the reflection that stood before him in the mirror. Ron changed into his dress robes, because it was already seven and the Yule started at eight.

Ron straightened the bow tie, and brushed off some imaginary dirt.

"Ron!" Harry said, coming into the room wearing his black dress robes. Harry looked at him and said something about how nice he looked, but Ron barely heard it. He was nervous. About the Yule. What would happen? Would she enjoy the ball with Drake and forget Ron? Ron shook his head. They both felt the same.

He knew it. She knew it. Hell, the whole of Gryffindor knew they should be together!

"Let's go mate. Padma and Ginny will be waiting for us." Harry said

Ginny and Dean's fight resulted in a break up. A bloody bad one at that. They had broken up a week ago, and Harry comforted Ginny through the week leading up to the ball. He and Ginny would often sit in the commonroom and he'd tell her how she'd find someone else. And then the day before the Yule, Ginny asked Harry. Harry accepted and was thrilled. The girl he loved was going to the ball with him.

Harry and Ron made their way down and McGonagall quickly stopped them.

"Potter, you and Mr. Weasley here find your dates and make your way over to the Champions table." McGonagall said to them.

Harry nodded and told Parvarti. Since Gryffindor had proven to be the house that would compete in the final tournament, the captain and the beater of Gryffindor, or in other words Harry and Ron, got to sit with the captain and beaters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Fleur was the captain and her sister Gabrielle was the beater, while Krum was the captain of Durmstrang and evidently Drake was the beater for Durmstrang.

Padma and Ginny stood before them. Padma looked nice in a strapless pink dress that ended at her feet. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets and her soft gold make up suited her well. She smiled at Ron and meant it when she said he looked good.

Ginny was in a black dress which was sequined and went up to her knees. Ginny's hair was curled but the front was pushed back a little with a head band. Her black shiny heels made her an inch shorter than Harry and her make up was simple and yet went so far to high light her face.

Everyone quieted as the six couples walked in.

Ron saw Hermoine in front of Padma and himself. She was wearing a strapless emerald, yet forest-green colored strapless dress. It was tight at her bust but flowed out a bit from there on. It was silky and flowy, yet everyone could see her skinny form. On her feet were black Jimmy Choo two-inch heels, which made her just an inch shorter than Drake, who stood next to her in black dress robes. Her hair was curled into neat ringlets, and her hair was parted to the side. A few straight peices of hair framed her face and her make up was just bronzer and extremely light gold eye shadow which only showed in the light.

Ron smiled and looked forward, but was pained inside that it wasn't Hermione standing next to him.

* * *

The Champion's table was kind of a drag. The schedule was to have a few announcements about the Quidditch Cup and then dance and so far that's what was happening. Dumbledore gave announcements and so did the rest of the teachers, who had one thing to say or another.

Ron was grateful Padma stayed quiet most of the time they spent sitting there, listening. He was getting really pissed off at the fact that Drake was getting a little cozy with Hermione. His hand was holding her's for a while and then he put his arm around her. Hermoine smiled and leaned on his shoulder and when the announcements were done they got up.

The couples walked to the center of the ball room, and at the sound of the Orchestra, they all started dancing the waltz. Ron lifted Padma easily, and he watched out the corner of his eye that Drake seemed to be enjoying his dance with Hermione.

Ron glared at them a bit but tried to make it subtle. Harry and Ginny spun next to him and he oculd hear Harry mutter something to him about calming down. Ron relaxed a bit and smirked when he saw Hermione politely smile to Drake and nod 'no' to something he asked. Drake nodded and they exited the floor. Harry and Ginny did as well and Ron and Padma followed them. Harry, Ginny, Padma, and Ron stood next to a table and talked a bit.

Ginny said somehing about wanting to dance and she and Harry were off.

Ron stared at Hermione and his anger rose. Drake seemed to be asking her quite a few questions and Hermoine kept nodding no. Padma was asked to dance by a Durmstrang boy, and before she went she told Ron one last thing.

"Go get her."

Ron made his way over to Hermoine and Drake and they smiled at him. Hermione looked tired and worn out, when it had only been the first dance/

"Ron! How's your night?" Hermoine asked him nicely.

"Fine. How are you two?" Ron asked back, looking at Drake.

"We're all right." Drake answered, his Bulgarian accent apparent.

Ron nodded and asked the both of them a surprising question.

"Can I borrow Hermione for a dance?"

* * *

Hermione and Ron went to the dance floor and evidently a slow song came on. Ron put his hands of her waist and Hermoine put her hands on his shoulders. Ron looked at her and she looked back. They shared an intense stare and Ron said something first.

"You're even skinnier now." Ron whispeed in her ear.

"I don't have an appetite." Hermoine barely replied.

Hermione felt dizzy. She felt faint again, like she did the first few days she stopped eating. Ron was right, she was skinnier. When she started sitting with Harry and Ron again she ate, but only a few bites of potatoes or something. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while. She often had protein and nutrients, but enough to get by. Never enough to fill her up. Just to keep her barely functional. She felt her mind go a little dizzy. She barely made out Ron's words.

"Do you love me?" Ron asked, and Hermoine tried to say something.

"I...love...you." Hermoine breathed out barely. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Hermoine's mind could hear the faint cries of concern and then... blackness.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Short Yule chapter yeah... but interesting, no? The aftermath is always the most exciting. **

**HIT THAT DANG REVIEW BUTTON ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**before you wet your pants because you've just realised i updated: i would loooooooooooooove to thank all of you. the good. the bad. they're all nice. i reeeeally enjoy this fic and I hope it'll turn out right. ;) **

**

* * *

**

"My goodness!"

"She's fainted!"

"Someone call Madame Pomphrey!"

"_Hermione!_" Ginny and Harry yelled. They pushed through the crowd and kneeled by Hermione. They held her hand and Ginny emphasized that they needed to see Madame Pomphrey _now_. Ron stood there shocked for a moment. Hermione was unconscious, she had fallen. She was ill. But she admitted she loved him... Ron was both scared and happy. He snapped back into reality and told Harry and Ginny to warn Madame Pomphrey that Hermoine needed help and was on her way.

Ron instantly swooped down and picked her up in his arms. He pushed through the crowd and in a matter of minutes was in the hospital. He laid her on he bed that Madame Pomphrey led him to. The three bombarded her with questions.

"Will she be alright?"

"What are you going to do?"

"How long until she heals?"

Madame Pomphrey was too busy though. She grabbed a spell book from a great shelf and hurried through the pages. She found one and pulled her wand out from her apron. She sat over Hermione and repeated a spell thrice, pointing her wand at Hermione's legs, stomach, and heart.

"Vulnarum shiverna." Madame Pomprhey said, putting her wand down after.

"What's that supposed to do to her?" Harry asked

"It should nourish those areas, which are the weakest, and make them healthy again. She's to be in here another two days. Thank goodness you got her hear when you did, or else she'd have to stay through Christmas." Madame Pomphrey said.

Harry looked at Ron, and then Ginny.

"How did this happen anyways? She's been starving herself? I know that Miss Granger is far smarter than to do such a thing!" Madame Pomphrey said.

"Well... uh... that is what happened." Ron said slowly.

"Well. Have no fear Miss Granger is well taken care of. You three can either stay or go to your dormitories." Madame Pomphrey said.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny knew they wouldn't leave. So they pulled up three chairs and tried to keep awake. Harry and Ginny sat on one side of her bed and Ron alone of the other. Both of Hermione's arms were out, and Ginny took one while Ron held the other. They all looked at her pale face, which had lost it's happy glow. She looked fragile. Like a new born baby chick that couldn't take care of itself. Ron cursed himself for doing this to her.

He was the reason she hadn't eaten. He was the reason that she was here. He was the one who indirectly did this to her. _It was his fault_. Ron tried to stay focused. He tried to stay awake. It felt like if he fell asleep that she would die.

But Ron's body wouldn't let him stay up. He could feel himself growing drowsy, and before he slipped into a deep sleep, he squeezed her hand as if to let her know he was there.

* * *

Hermione's mind was blank right now. She knew something happened to her. She just hoped it wasn't death.

Hermione was sitting in her favorite park, a community one near her house. She remembered that as a girl she used to swing on the swings and frolick around in the grass. She remembered another little girl who often played with her. Sue was her name. Hermoine often played tag with her and hide and seek. But then the day Hermione went t Hogwarts, Sue was sad. She cried when Hermoine told her she was going to a boarding school. Hermione made up a name of a school and told her she'd be back some day.

But the day Hermione came back after her first year, Sue was gone. Moved. To Romania.

Hermione cried and cried. She missed Sue. She wanted to play with her and talk with her again now. But she couldn't.

Thinking about Sue... made Hermione think of her other friends. Harry, Ginny, Sean, Dean, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and... Ron.

Ron was the one she always worried for. He was like Sue in a way. They were best friends. They were together constantly for the past six years. And when Hermione left him sometimes to hang with others, he felt sad. He wanted to make her stay. But when Hermione came back, he was gone. Moved on. To Lavender Brown.

And he was like Sue because Hermione wanted him. To talk. To figure things out.

But would they ever, really?

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. It was dark, only a candle next to her provided her with light. She was about to move but realised that Ginny was holding her hand. And so was Ron. Harry sat next to Ginny, and they were all in formal clothes... it was weird.

Hermione didn't understand at first. Why were they dressed so... nicely? Then she remembered.

The Yule.

The memories flooded back. Her and Drake. Her and Ron dancing. She blacked out. Hermione cringed as she shifted a millimeter. Ginny was instantly awoken and so were Harry and Ron. They all stared at her sleepily and Ginny spoke first.

"Hermione... are you alright?" Ginny asked quietly

"I think. My head hurts, though. What're you guys doing here?" Hermione asked them.

"Pomphrey said we could stay." Harry said

"But now you must make your way back to your dormitories." Madame Pomphrey said, walking in at the late hour.

"But... Madame Pomphrey..." Ron said.

"No excuses, Miss Granger is alright. Besides. Dumbledore would have my head if her found out you three stayed in the infirmary without consent from him!" Madame Pomphrey said

The three groaned and got up.

"Come on, off you go!" Madame Pomphrey said and shooed them off.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes again. She was alive, and Ron knew how she felt. What could go wrong?

* * *

Lavender Brown walked into the empty common room and let out a shrill sound that was very unpleasant. She was angry that Ron and that mud blood were finally close, and on romantic terms. Cormac looked at her like she was crazy and she glared back at him.

"What're you staring at?" Lavender snarled at him. Cormac gave her a nasty look and was about to leave to get some sleep at this ungodly hour but stopped. He wanted Hermione back. She wanted the swine Ron back... maybe they could help each other to get what they wanted. Cormac smirked inwardly and turned back to the boiling Lavender.

"You want Ron." Cormac said simply.

"So?" Lavender spat at him.

"I want Hermione." Cormac said

"And what you twit?" Lavender seethed.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? We need to work together to split them apart and then we can take what is our's!" Cormac nearly yelled.

Lavender blinked twice and smiled. Hermione Granger was going down.

* * *

**OooOoOOOoOOH! what will cormac and lavender do to get them split up? REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I've heard that she faked it."

"Really? I don't believe it."

"Falling like that at the Yule? She may be one of the smartest witches in our year, but I know an attention hog when I see one."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. It was the day after the Yule and he was at Slughorn's Christmas party. He didn't really think about what the rest of the school would say about Hermione's condition but judging by the last conversation he heard going on between two Ravenclaw girls, it was not good. People all through the party were saying rude things about Hermione's fall and how she was just another attention seeking Gryffindor.

Harry shook his head but made polite conversation with Romilda Vein, who had been asked by Cormac. He decided to if she would ask about Hermione and inevitably she did.

"So, your friend Hermione, is she all right?" Romilda asked, while sipping on some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah. Madame Pomphrey did a quite a bit of rescueing, but she'll be fine." Harry said.

"That's great. I've heard from some people she faked it but didn't really believe it. She's too smart to pull something stupid like that." Romilda said.

Harry smiled and was sort of grateful when Cormac pulled Romilda away from him. He instead went to go and seek out Luna, who had went to go speak with a Ravenclaw.

"Oh hello Harry. Me and Angelica were just talking about the latest Quibbler." Luna said as Harry joined the conversation. Harry smiled. He was lucky he had asked someone who was as eccentric as Luna. Half the people at Hogwarts now could only talk to him about school or ask about the deal with You-Know-Who. Harry smiled and sipped at some pumpkin juice, but as much as he liked talking about nargles, he was dying to go and tell Ron not to overreact about the rumors. He knew Ron was very... defensive, to say the least, when it came to Hermione. Harry just wondered what he would do.

* * *

_"Phase one is working. I made sure people at the party think she's faking." _

_"Good. Phase two needs to be complete next week. Got it?"_

_"I got it. Jeez. The sooner this is done.. the better!"_

_"...damn. I thought we were just starting to be... friends." _

_"..."_

_

* * *

_

Ron entered the Great Hall, and exhaled in relief. It was today that they were getting out for their Winter Holidays, and he was thoroughly excited. Plus, today was the day Hermione was going to be let out of the infirmary.

"She's faking."

"Shut up or he'll kill you. You don't even know the facts."

"I know plenty. And I also know that someone in Potions said that she was faking."

"Honestly, you are stupid to be listening to rumors like that."

Ron frowned. Two Hufflepuffs passed by him saying someone was 'faking' or whatever. Ron shrugged it off and sat next to a sort of nervous looking Harry. But Harry had a worried expression on his face. Ron could see the panic in his eyes and the reaction he gave to anyone was hostile.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked, sitting next to him. Harry nodded yes and shoved more food into his mouth.

"Whoa. Calm down mate. There isn't a Quidditch game today." Ron said.

Harry just looked hostile again and Ron decided he would just skip this mean and head on over to his room to pack and get Hermione.

* * *

"She's nothing like that!" Seamus Finnigan yelled to a Ravenclaw who sood in front of him. Ron remembered him as Rodger Davies, Angelica's new boyfriend, who often stayed with her in the Gryffindor commonroom. They had all accepted his prescence and didn't mind him being there but with Seamus argueing with him like _that_ it was hard not to get involved.

"Parvati, what's going on?" Ron asked Parvarti who stood next to him.

"Rodger was telling Angelica about how he heard from a few Hufflepuff that Hermione was faking her accident. Seamus heard and took it the wrong way." Parvarti whispered to him.

Ron felt weird. Who would ever think that Hermione Granger, girl who was tied with Pansy Parkinson for title of smartest witch, could fake an accident? Who would do such a stupid thing?

"What's going on here?" Ron asked, stepping in between the two boys who looked like they would throw a punch any second.

"He's saying that Hermione faked what happened at the ball! I can't just let him tarnish my friend's reputation!" Seaus said, growing madder by the minute.

"_I told you I wasn't spreading the rumor!_ I was just telling Angelica what I_ heard_! For God's sake will you please let it go? I'm not spreading a thing." Rodger said, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"Well then tell me who told you that so I can put some sense into their thick skulls!" Seamus said, and Ron decided to step in.

"Okay, okay look. Why don't we just stop and-" Ron started but was cut off.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I was forced." Rodger said.

"That's it!" Seamus said and lunged for Rodger. They rolled on the ground fighting until they heard a soft voice come from the entrance of the room.

"What's going on?" Someone said.

Everyone looked up to see Hermione's expectant gaze on them.

* * *

**I am very sorry it took me forever to update! Please gimme feed back :)**


End file.
